Abducted
by Trixfan
Summary: Book One of Four : What happens when Jim is out camping, only to see his girl abducted. See if you can work out who and why.
1. Chapter 1

One: Taken

James Winthrop Frayne was an outdoors person. He loved getting back to nature. He tolerated the week spent cooped up inside a classroom because the end result would bring about the culmination of all his dreams. Jim still aspired to opening a school for abused and underprivileged children. Currently in his junior year at college, Mr Frayne was more than halfway to achieving his degree in education. It was only the first step towards his ultimate goal.

With the academic facet of Jim's personality sated, occasionally he needed to take off into the great outdoors. A night spent in the preserve, camping under the stars with only the sound of the forest for company satisfied this particular need. The peace he managed to achieve gave him the ability to once again return to the grind of his studies in the concrete jungle of New York City.

Greeting this particular day by watching the sunrise, a smile creased Jim's handsome features. When the sun finally escaped the horizon, he boiled a pot of water over the small fire rekindled from the night before and made coffee. It wouldn't be long before he was forced to pack up his camp and trudge the half mile back to Manor House. Neither his sister nor Mother would rest easy until he was back in the family bastion. Smiling at the peace, which one night alone in the wilderness had generated within his soul, Jim felt completely content. That was until a blond tornado charged into the clearing.

'Jim,' Trixie stopped suddenly, surprised to see him. She appeared breathless and frightened. Her eyes darted over her left shoulder. A path had been created by her headlong flight through the underbrush.

'Who's got you running scared?' Jim teased, knowing Trixie's legendary imagination and ability to ferret out a mystery. _ It's almost as though she expected someone to be following her,_ he thought.

'Jim,' she screamed but the warning came seconds to late.

He felt, rather than heard the blow on the back of his head. Jim could feel his mind start to fade_. I'm going to blackout_, he realised, staggering forwards, unable to stop his knees buckling.

'Don't you dare hurt him again!' Trixie yelled at his attacker. The ferocity on her face communicated her intention to fight, not flight.

_This must be the reason Trix was running scared_, Jim recognized belatedly. His thoughts were hampered by the darkness invading his mind. Then a closed fist connected with the side of Trixie's face. It was the last image he saw before crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

The darkness faded to be replaced with a strange kind of pale green luminescence. Somewhere, in the retreating gloom, the pounding in his head asserted itself. It was hard to concentrate, to reason, to understand what was happening to him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, he saw the young woman lying beside him. Her hands were bound behind her back, a gag and blindfold covered most of her face. It was then his memory of the events leading up to this moment flooded back.

'Trix,' Jim whispered needing to know she was still alive. Squashing his memories of their abduction, Jim attempted to stop the growing fear he felt. 'Trix, can you hear me?'

Watching the prone figure, Jim could see the deep even rise of Trixie's ribcage. He was loath to speak louder in case their abductor was nearby and listening. Seeking to alleviate his own feeling of inadequacy, Jim continued chattering to himself. The sound broke the silence which would otherwise have surrounded them.

'I'm sitting right next to you, Trix, but you won't be able to talk or see because you've been gagged and blindfolded.' Jim told the unconscious woman, hoping his voice would be enough to wake her. 'Your hands are bound, but who ever did this tied my hands and feet in front of me and then connected them with a short chain, so I can't move much. Trix, I can't reach your wrists or head to take the bindings off.'

Feeling as dejected as his voice sounded, Jim continued, 'We're in a box about four feet square and three feet high. If you want to sit up, do it slowly or you'll bump your head. The inside has been coated with phosphorescent paint. I don't know why anyone would go to the trouble. It seems kind of redundant, under the circumstances.'

_Cruel_, the sudden thought invaded Jim's mind, _and I only know one person capable of this kind of vindictiveness._ He cut any further thoughts off viciously. Jim had worked hard to stop the painful flash backs to the abuse he had suffered in his youth. Rarely did thoughts assault him unless he was highly emotionally aroused. Right now Jim felt more emotional than he could ever remember.

Straining to hear any sounds outside their cramped prison, Jim was able to put his emotions to the back of his mind by concentrating on their situation. A low hum, which could have been a truck or plane engine, obscured any other noise. Yet it informed Jim that they were being transported.

_Who and why? _He considered. _I know Trix has been in some scrapes before._ Jim wondered if a nemesis from their past had finally decided on revenge. _But why, why kidnap Trixie and attempt to…_ Jim couldn't allow himself to think about anyone hurting Trixie. The feelings it would generate could trigger a break in the barriers he'd erected to protect himself from the past.

It simply didn't make sense, no matter how his pounding head attempted to look at it. Even a ransom demand seemed unlikely. _The Belden's aren't in any position to pay up and anyone who knew them would know that._

Then Jim's mind hit on another reason. _Matthew Wheeler could_. The sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. _Maybe I was just collateral damage. Maybe Trixie running into my camp saved her life._

Jim wasn't sure how long he sat in the dim light with only his depressing thoughts for company. Minutes or hours might have passed before he felt a movement. Finally, Trixie was stirring and his heart leapt for joy.

'Trix,' he whispered trying for a calm tone, 'I'd like to try something. See if you can sit up.'

It took time for Trixie to respond to his words. She seemed groggy, her movements slow and deliberate. The amount of manoeuvring to rearrange their positions in the cramped box left them both breathless and Jim panting from the effort. It was only when Trixie was safely on Jim's lap, her head resting against his shoulder that Jim realised she was crying.

_How frustrated must Trixie be feeling,_ Jim considered, _unable to communicate her emotions with anything but tears? _

Jim wanted to curse, not a common occurrence for him. Right now using bad language under his breath helped to clear his mind. After a lot of soft, soothing words and more than a little more manipulation, Jim had Trixie right were he wanted her. He was able to use his teeth to slide the blindfold off. The gag proved more difficult but eventually that too was dispose of.

A sharp intake of breath was the only outward response Jim allowed himself at the sight of Trixie's face. Her left eye was almost swollen closed. Undoubtedly the same side would be bruised for days once the swelling receded. The confused look in Trixie's eyes revealed the extent of her head injury.

'Jim,' Trixie croaked in response to his continued soothing word, 'I don't remember anything.' She started to weep softly. 'I remember Honey calling, to say you came home for the weekend unexpectedly. I was so disappointed when she said you were spending it in the preserve. I really wanted to talk to you.'

'So you don't know who was chasing you?' Jim asked after filling Trixie in. A moan escaped as Trixie attempted to shake her head. 'I think you have a concussion, Trix. Just stay awake, keep talking to me,' Jim pleaded.

Time moved slowly. Afraid to communicate their growing anxiety to each other, they kept up a friendly banter in the attempt to deny the situation they found themselves in. When Jim had to rouse Trixie from sliding into unconsciousness for the third time, he wondered why he had bothered. Seconds later a slightly pungent odour filled their prison.

_Ether_, Jim considered, unable to fight fading into darkness for a second time in what he thought was the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Trapped

This time, when Jim woke it was instantaneously. The pounding in his head had decreased. Instinctively lifting a hand to assess the injury from the blow to his skull, Jim realised that neither he nor Trixie were restrained. It hurt to move muscles that had been constrained. A smear of dried blood appeared on his hand. Overall he didn't appear hurt from his ordeal.

_I need more information about this situation before I can think about trying to find a way out of it_, Jim realised.

Sitting up with a groan, he assessed their surroundings. The ground beneath them was hard-packed brown dirt. A small brook tinkled nearby. The pinks and reds of sunset would soon give way to a deep blue night. Encircling them were shear rock faces, somewhere between 40 and 50 feet (12-15m) tall. Looking around while they still had light, Jim came to the conclusion that they were prisoners, confined in a sink hole or open cave complex 90 feet long by 60 feet wide (30 by 20 meters). There seemed to be about ten entrances to smaller caves strung around the inner wall. None of them offered hope of an immediate way out.

The brook bubbled from a shear rock into a wide pool, tracked across the middle of the complex and disappeared into a cave on the other side. _At least we have water_, came his first thought as Jim's survival instincts kicked in. _Now I have to find shelter. Maybe in the water cave, that would solve both my immediate problems._

Trixie was still unconscious. She lay on her left side. From this perspective Jim couldn't see the full extent of her head injury but he was worried. Did he try to explore in the hope of finding a way out, or did he stay with Trixie in case she woke, confused and disoriented. Then he became aware of yet another problem, the ambient air temperature was dropping with the deepening shadows.

_At least I'm appropriately dressed_, Jim realised. Trixie's immediate need would be shelter. After all, he had spent last night camping and was wearing hiking boots, thick socks, a thermal undershirt, a long sleeved shirt and heavy waterproof jacket. Trixie would soon freeze in the early spring evening with only a t-shirt, club jacket, jeans and sneakers.

Picking her up was more difficult that Jim had anticipated. Attempting to wake her without success and devoid of her cooperation, Jim's muscles protested at the dead weight. Cursing himself for not checking the cave first, Jim realised his mistake. The floor sloped downwards and was hard, cold rock. It would offer some protection but no comfort. A vertical chimney allowed filtered light in but its placement at the apex of the vaulted ceiling made escape impossible.

Without another choice, Jim gently deposited Trixie by the entry to water cave. The name seemed appropriate but called attention to his thirst. A rumbling in his stomach prompted Jim to remember his last meal the night before. Then other, more basic urges asserted themselves. Unwilling to soil the pristine environment, Jim walked the length of the stream looking for an appropriate place. Choosing the spot where the stream disappeared underground, Jim finally felt relieved. Now he only had to quench his thirst. Food, he knew, could wait.

Walking back upstream Jim one again checked Trixie, before turning to the brook. Dipping his hand into the water Jim was surprised at the temperature. _It's warm_, he realised. Tracing it back to the source, Jim discovered the spring fed pool was heated. _Scalding more like. It must be at least 110 (45C) degrees. I can see the steam now that the night has cooled._

With that thought, Jim explored the entry immediately to the right of the pool before the daylight completely disappeared. He was delighted with what he found. Three natural but rough hewn steps led up to a sandy floored opening. The floor space wasn't very large but it was protected from the elements. Heat from the pool below would keep the room warm and the sand would be comfortable to sleep on.

Groaning at the thought of getting Trixie all the way across the sink hole, Jim reluctantly trudged back to the water cave. Thankfully, she was finally rousing.

'Trix, can you stand?' Jim asked, worried at the dazed expression filling the single open blue eye. 'I've found us somewhere to shelter for the night. Tomorrow we'll search for a way out of here.'

'Jim,' she giggled, licking her dry lips as he hauled her to her feet. Not Trixie's normal behaviour, but Jim ignored it. Their most pressing need was for shelter and warmth. The task was made much easier when Trixie's legs where able to take her weight. Leaning heavily against him, Trixie giggled once again before telling Jim in a very loud whisper, 'I had a fight with Moms on Thursday night.'

'What about?' Jim questioned, unsure where this conversation was going.

Pleased she was standing and headed in the right direction, he decided to play along. Jim was vaguely confused by her words, especially considering the disjointed conversation they'd managed while trapped in the box. _And yet, I think it's somehow related_, he thought, _I'm just not sure how._

After managing a few more tentative steps, Trixie's hold on Jim altered, turning somehow more trusting and intimate. Putting the subtle change in her posture and actions down to their situation, Jim continued to urge them towards the sleeping cave.

'Mostly you!' Trixie sighed heavily, a wealth of innuendo colouring the comment. 'Moms and I never seem to fight about anything but you lately.'

'Me?' Jim coloured at the pent up frustration in that simple statement. Whatever his feelings, now was not the time with Trixie's mind still reeling from the effects of her recent blow to the face. _Trix you're going to feel embarrassed for letting this much out_, Jim thought. _Considering your unusual behaviour, I'm beginning to wonder at the seriousness of that head injury._

'Yes, you, James Frayne,' Trixie stopped dead, cheeks aflame. The angry expression was spoiled by her puffy, closed eye. 'Why would I argue with Moms about anyone else?' she demanded.

'I'm not sure…' he trailed off, wondering what he could and should say. _Will you even remember this conversation in a few hours time?_ Jim reflected, concern for her injuries colouring his assessment of the situation. 'Trix, I…'

'I love you, you great red-haired clout. I always have.' The anger in her voice gave way to a pain-filled sigh when she attempted to shake her head. 'Just how long did you expect me to wait for you make some kind of declaration?' she demanded in a hurt tone.

'Trix, it's not that I don't want to have this conversation, but,' making a signal to stop her from interrupting, 'you have a head injury, you're covered in goose pimples and what light we have is fading fast.' Realising how paternally he sounded, Jim stopped and gave Trix a lopsided grin. He continued in a persuasive tone, 'I've managed to find a place to spend the night.'

'I promised myself I was going to talk to you about this, Jim,' Trixie said determinedly. Reluctantly, she allowed Jim to guide her across the hole when a shiver ran the length of her body. Although she had wanted to continue their conversation, Trix soon changed her mind. 'I'm cold and I need a drink!' she stated, suddenly realising Jim's judgment was one step above hers for the moment. _We'll continue this discussion later James Frayne,_ Trixie pledged. 'And…' embarrassed by her bodies other urgent needs, she blushed to the roots of her sandy hair.

'I went earlier,' Jim was finding it hard to decide between laughter at Trixie's predicament or embarrassment on her behalf.

Looking up at him with a pleading expression, she was forced to ask, 'Where?'

'Think you can make it into the back of that cave,' Jim asked, pointing out the disappearing stream.

The attempt to shake her head in the negative had Trixie wincing with pain. Sighing, Jim realised he would have to play nurse and he didn't like it. 'Trix, I need to...'

'Just get on with it,' she growled, her humiliation becoming more and more acute by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Temptation

'I never thought I'd get warm again.' Trixie had finally stopped shivering. They'd made it to the little cave above the heated pool. At somewhere around 75(24C) degrees the ambient air temperature was ideal.

'If you hadn't fallen in the stream,' Jim attempted a teasing tone, happy the pitch black interior was able to hide his acute awkwardness at their lack of clothing. 'Taking me with you was unforgivable.'

'I didn't fall,' she quickly retort. It was followed by a long pause before Trixie added softly, 'Thank you for you help today, Jim.'

'You're welcome,' he replied, wondering how long it would take for Trixie's normal exuberance to reassert itself. A concussion, Jim knew, could last for a couple of days. _Can I stand to play nursemaid to Trix when I now know she feels the same way about me that I feel about her and she's not in her right mind?_

Silence fell between them, lengthening into an acute awkwardness which seemed to last forever. Increasingly aware of each other, the intimacy of the cave and their nakedness, they became restless. Eventually it had to happen. A small hand brushed an exposed chest.

'Jim,' Trixie almost swallowed the word as she attempted to snatch her hand away. He was quicker, capturing it and holding on as thought it were a lifeline. It gave Trixie to courage to finally say what had been on her mind for months. 'About before,' she started tentatively.

'Yes,' Jim encouraged softly, loathing himself for persuading Trixie to talk when he had no intention of revealing his own feelings.

'I told Moms how I felt about you,' she confessed slowly, 'I mean really felt. She didn't like what I had to tell her.'

'Trix, I…' he stumbled, hoping she would give him time to find the words he wanted to say. There was so much he should tell her, so much he needed to tell her. In the dark, lying next to Trixie, both of them exposed to each other for the first time made the words come haltingly. 'You know about my past.'

'Some,' she agreed, wondering how this connected with her earlier admission.

'There's a lot I remember and a lot I don't want too. It's just too painful. I've lost so much and…and…'

'You're afraid if we take our friendship to another level,' Trixie was unable to finish before Jim interrupted.

'We might lose more than we gain,' he agreed.

'I don't want to stay just friends, Jim,' Trixie confessed sadly. Finally the words tumbled out. 'That's what Moms and I have been fighting about. I'll be seventeen next month and, and I told her I was going to take the chance and tell you just how I feel. Moms forbade me. For the first time in my life, I told Moms her opinion didn't matter. I was determined to do what ever I had to, to show you just how I feel. This was way too important. And…and when I'm at college, neither Moms nor Dad will be able to tell me who I can date or what I get up to on those dates.'

All the pieces fell into place for Jim. Trixie was finally ready for the kind of adult relationship he hoped they would have one day. She was betting everything on him. One part of Jim soared with the anticipation for a future he had always wanted while another part faced his worst fears.

'I care for you too, Trix.' Jim whispered, finally allowing his real emotions to surface. Pulling Trixie closer, she turned so they lay side by side. Their entire bodies touched. 'I have since the first day I met you.'

'I think that's what upset Mom's the most,' Trixie said mournfully, remembering all the heated words between them. 'She must have known how you felt and how you would react. Moms was so mad, she sent me to my room without dinner on Thursday night when I told her…'

Trixie had revealed so much, yet she was loath to tell Jim just how far she was prepared to go in securing his affections. 'Anyway, Mom's was so shocked, she called Dad into the kitchen as I tromped up the stairs. I heard them talking but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. I was really surprised when Dad knocked on my door with a sandwich just before midnight. He just sat on the other bed in my room and looked at me with this strange expression.'

Trixie would never be able to forget that conversations. She could recall every word spoken, and related the entire conversation to Jim.

'You've grown up Trixie,' Mr. Belden told the young woman before him. 'I know you and your mom have been arguing a lot. I guess I should have expected it. You're a lot alike. Before you interrupt with your side of the story, I want to tell you why your mom feels as strongly as she does.'

'We were both sixteen when I met your mother. Sleepyside's ball team was the best in the county. We went to play at White Plains when I saw your mom in the crowd. I was gone the first time I looked at her but dating in those days was very different than today. I had to sneak out to be with your Mom.'

'But I thought you and Mom met at college and, and then…' Trixie trailed off at the look her father sent her. She wouldn't interrupt again.

'Brian was your Mom's second unexpected pregnancy.' Peter Belden explained before continuing with his story. 'By the time I found out we where pregnant the first time, Helen had lost the baby. Our parents refused to let us have anything to do with each other. It was hard, Trixie, but your mom and I managed to continue our relationship without their consent. It took a lot of sneaking around. Things might have turned out differently, if we had been allowed to see each other openly.'

'When Brian came along, our parents realised their only option was to get us married, and fast. Your mom gave up a lot, college, friends, going out and I transferred from an IV league college on a full scholarship to community college in White Plains to be closer to my family and my new responsibilities. There was no way we could ever fulfil the dreams we had. I don't want that for you, Trixie.'

'Do you regret it, Dad?' Trixie asked into the long pause.

'No,' he smiled down at his daughter. 'I just wish we had been more careful. So,' he pointed a finger at Trixie, 'if you really feel this strongly about Jim, I'll take you into town with me tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time before school to make an appointment with Dr Ferris for next week.'

A gasp of surprise was torn from Trixie's lips and her cheeks coloured when she realised her mother had told her dad everything they were arguing about.

Before Trixie could utter a single word, Peter continued in a very serious voice, 'That way you can call Jim and ask him to come home over the weekend. Then you can spend time finding out exactly where you and Jim stand and what you plan to do about it. Deal?'

'Deal!' Trixie couldn't stop grinning, nor could she stop the embarrassment from creeping into her expression.

'This is my decision, Trixie. Your mom doesn't like it but she has agreed this might be the best option. Not,' he reproached, 'that you've giving us much choice. She maybe a little upset with you for a couple of days, so give her some slack please.' He used his best authoritative father voice.

'Yes, sir,' Trixie nodded.

Swallowing hard, Jim could only mutter a muted, 'Wow!'

'When dad left my room I just couldn't sleep,' Trixie confessed. 'I kept thinking about what he said. I mean really thought about it.' Biting her lower lip, Trixie wondered if telling Jim everything was such a good idea.

'What happened the next morning, Trix,' Jim enquired in a soft, encouraging voice, 'between you and your mom?'

'Moms didn't come downstairs until she thought Dad and I had left to go into town.' A note of sadness invaded Trixie's tone. 'Dad was in the car and just about to leave when I told him to wait a minute. I had to talk to Moms, I couldn't leave…'

'You couldn't leave with an argument unfinished between you?' Jim guessed, persuading her to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Confessions

'Yes,' she confessed. 'I felt so bad about us fighting, especially after Dad told me how they met. I just had to try and fix things.'

Trixie thought back to the morning which would prove to be a turning point in the relationship between herself and her mother.

'Moms,' Trixie hesitated in the kitchen doorway.

Sighing heavily, Helen Belden turned to her sons and ordered. 'Mart, please take Bobby upstairs and help him get ready for school.' When neither moved fast enough for her liking, in a stern voice, she repeated, 'Now please?'

Mart glared at Trixie as he shepherded his younger brother upstairs. His silence was deafening, increasing Trixie's trepidation. _I have to do this, I have to say what I really mean._

'Dad came and talked to me last night, Moms.' Trixie started awkwardly. She received no encouragement from her mothers closed expression.

'But it hasn't made you changed your mind?' Helen stated, attempting to stare her daughter in to submission.

'No, it hasn't,' Trixie agreed, giving as good as her mother. She was determined not to back down from this conversation. Yet Trixie was also determined to keep her temper under control. Anger wouldn't get her point across. 'I don't want to argue with you, Moms. Not about this or anything else. I just can't help thinking you're being a little hippo…hypo…'

'Hypocritical?' Helen supplied warily. Since her talk with Peter last night, she had been beginning to think the same thing. Not that Helen was about to tell her daughter that.

'Yes,' Trixie agreed. She needed to explain, 'I'm not trying to hide anything from you or Dad or Jim. I want everything out in the open so Jim can pick me up at my door and bring me home. I want people to know he likes me and I like him. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, hiding our relationship, least of all from you and Dad.'

'Besides, Moms,' she finally dropped eye contact. Trixie didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings, yet she had to tell her how her thoughts had changed. 'I'm not ready for a family and life long commitments just yet. I want to go to college, have a career, and maybe travel a bit before I settle down. But I want to do those things with Jim, that is if…if…'

'You really have thought about this, haven't you?' Helen realised sending Peter last night might have achieved more than all her months of shouting. Trixie had actually listened to her father. This sudden change in her was testament to Trixie's new found maturity. A maturity Helen had been attempting to ignore. _But even I have to admit my baby girl is growing up and all too soon she'll be a college. As Trixie says, I won't be in control of her choices then._

'Yes, Moms, I have.' The level answer only served to confirm Trixie's coming of age. 'And Dad's talking to me last night, well it made me realise something else too. If Jim feels the same way, we'll use my prom as our first real date. After all it is on my 17th birthday. Then, maybe we can do things together, movies, dinner and stuff without the rest of the Bob White's tagging along. And I promise,' Trixie said cheekily, 'to be home from our dates by midnight.'

'Ten O'clock,' Mom's corrected, knowing what teenagers could get up to in that time frame.

'Eleven,' Trixie amended, 'but I won't promise how long our good-nights will take, in full view on the porch.'

It was Trixie's last offer and Helen knew it. _I'd better take what I can get_, she thought, _because it was better than her previous plan. At least this way I can judge how far their relationship has progressed._

'Didn't Honey or Di miss you on the bus?' Jim asked, wanting to know why Trixie hadn't called him in New York, with all he'd just learnt.

_If I'd known all this, I'd have gone straight to Trix's instead of the preserve. Maybe if I can keep her talking I'll learn more._ Somewhere, deep inside his mind, Jim was elated because he didn't know when or if he would ever have the courage to talk so openly about his feelings. _Trix always makes it easy, even though I fear intimate bonds. Somehow she's the only one who can navigate around my hurt and shame to make me feel better about myself._

Trixie gave a very unladylike snort, bringing Jim's thoughts back to the present.

'Gee, you sure can tell you've been away at college for the last two years, and then signing up for summer school to finish your degree a year early!' Sarcasm dripped from Trixie's tone. 'Your sister, my brother, Di and Dan are so tight…' she paused, considering if she should tell him. 'Did you know Honey's going to the Junior Prom with Mart and then to the Senior Prom with Dan?'

'But I thought Mart and Di had an understanding,' Jim was astounded at what he'd obviously missed.

'Jim,' Trixie rolled her eyes in exasperation, 'Mart and Di went out on exactly two dates early last year, before they realised it was like taking out a sibling. Don't ask Di what she thinks about kissing boys!'

'I guess I missed that.' Jim thought he was rather glad about not being there for some things.

'Yeah, well you and Brian have missed a lot in the last couple of years,' Trixie stated. 'Honey and Di don't have feeling for any of the boys at school. Dan and Mart are happy to be at their beck and call because they are both off to college next year and it keeps the girls they don't want away. With finals just around the corner, they have to do well to keep their scholarships.'

'So doesn't that leave you….' Jim hesitated, not wanting to say left out because he just didn't want to think of a Bob White being left out by the others.

'It makes me feel like a fifth wheel when we all go out together,' Trix confessed. 'I guess I know what Dan and Di felt like now. Not that they intend for that to happen, it's just…'

'Just what, Trix,' Jim asked softly.

'I guess Honey and Di suspected how much I care about you and that…well…maybe you felt the same way. They never tried to include anyone else in the group because they knew I wouldn't be interested. It's just…well… lately they've gotten into all that really girly stuff,' Trixie wrinkled up her nose.

Jim couldn't help himself, he laughed. The jovial sound echoed off the walls. He could just imagine Di and Honey, nail polish bottles strewn around Honey's room, talking about clothes and hair and fashion. _So not Trixie, _Jim knew.

'It's not that funny,' Trixie tried to stop the smile threatening the corners of her lips.

After finally getting his mirth under control, Jim encouraged, 'Tell me what happened when you got home from school. It seemed like you and your Moms were well on the way to patching things up.'

'Moms was surprised when I did all my chores without having to be asked after school and then went to my room to study. She just watched me without saying anything. I think that helped,' Trixie smiled. 'I was so worried…'

Trixie thought back to the evening before. It had been a sombre meal. Mart was still mad at Trixie for shirking her responsibilities with Bobby that morning. That was on top of making Moms constantly aggrieved and not knowing what the arguments were about. Peter watched his two girls, unsure how the land lay between them and not willing to ask. Only Bobby didn't succumb to the strained atmosphere at dinner and kept up a cheerful chatter that only an egocentric ten year old can.

'You look worried, Trixie,' Helen sighed, after the men had left the dinner table and the women started to clear the dishes. 'Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?'

Worrying her bottom lip, Trixie didn't want to upset her mother. Not after they had come to some kind of arrangement this morning. 'When I talk to Jim…' she started but Trixie just couldn't get the rest out past the lump in her throat. All her fears had engulfed her thoughts at once.

'You're afraid,' Helen's stated kindly, trying to bolster her daughters flagging emotions. She knew what the outcome of Trixie's talk with Jim would be, she'd known since their return from Iowa three years ago. 'Trixie, on Sunday you're going to be so elated you won't be able to sit still for a moment.'

'Or so depressed I won't want to do anything except cry,' she lamented.

Helen laughed. _It feels good to laugh at my daughter again, after all the angst she's given me_. 'Trixie, promise me you won't ever change.'

'You're not mad at me anymore, are you, Moms?' Trixie seemed genuinely surprised.

'No Trixie,' she replied. 'Maybe, just a little disappointed. I still don't think this is the right time to go about expressing your emotions, but as you and your father have already pointed out, the way our parents tried didn't work either. Maybe openness and honesty is the better way. I guess only time will tell.'

'We'll know one way or the other tomorrow,' Trixie stated, her unease returning at the thought of finally facing Jim.

'Jim's coming home?' Helen asked, unsurprised.

'Honey called earlier,' Trixie answered. 'Jim came home from New York this afternoon and took off into the preserve. Honey has arranged for all of us to go riding tomorrow when he gets back, followed by lunch at Manor House. She thinks I'm finally going to ask Jim to the Junior Prom.'

'Well aren't you?' Helen asked a little confused after their conversation this morning. Smiling internally, she realised her daughter was having second, third and maybe even fourth thoughts about her plan_. Now you have our permission, even if only tentatively, you're wondering if you're doing the right thing. Oh, Peter, how did you know this was the right way to do things when I was so vehemently opposed?_

'Yes,' Trixie's determination was once again back.

'Then I think you had better get to your homework, because I don't think you're going to have time for the rest of the weekend.' Helen once again had to work hard to stop smiling. 'Mart can help Bobby do the dishes tonight.'

'Thanks, Moms, you're an angel.' Trixie hurried out of the kitchen, up the stairs and sat down in front of her open text books.

'And you don't remember anything after that?' Jim questioned.

'I had planed to get up early this morning, fix breakfast for everyone, do the rest of my chores, go riding and speak to you.'

'Trix, I think…well…maybe, we need to get some sleep.' Unable to tell her exactly how he felt about the declaration of her feelings, Jim pulled Trixie tighter into his embrace. He still had a long way to go to overcome many of his insecurities. Now Jim had hope, hope that he could finally lay to rest some of the darkest horrors from his past. 'Tomorrow we have to try and find a way out of here. And when we're back in Sleepyside, we can work out our relationship. But, Trix, we need to sit down with both our parents and set some ground rules.'

'Dad said you would say something like that,' Trixie grinned. 'He also said you would be one of the only people who wouldn't let me have everything my own way.'

'If your dad's as smart as I think he is,' Jim chuckled, 'I bet he knows that's exactly what you need in a boyfriend.'


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Home

_Such a lot can happen in 24 hours_, Helen thought angrily, _and that's how long we have to wait to make a formal complaint._

Helen Belden had come down stairs early on this Saturday morning to find all the fixings for a late breakfast. The waffle mix was resting by the iron and a pan lay in readiness for frying bacon. The table had been set for the family. Undoubtedly, this was Trixie's work, but she wasn't around. The scene caused a smile to erupt on Helen's lips_. Trixie's trying everything to please me since yesterday. I wonder how long it will last._

Helen's unease hadn't started until the rest of the family finally rose an hour later. Mart and Bobby, as usual, were complaining of hunger. A search of the house revealed Trixie wasn't anywhere to be found.

'Moms, why do I need to call Honey, looking for Trix?' Mart whined, looking longingly at the waffle mix. His pleas were echoed by Bobby.

'Because,' Helen was attempting to hold on to her temper. 'I asked.' _Because I'm worried_, she admitted silently, instinct telling her something just wasn't right. 'And you're not going to get breakfast until you do it!'

Throwing his arms up in the air, but walking over to the phone, Mart muttered, 'No one tells me anything anymore!'

'She's not at Manor House,' Mart confirmed a few moments later. He was confused. 'Honey said she hadn't seen Trix up there this morning. Moms,' Mart added in a bewildered tone 'why would Honey be so excited when she told me Jim wasn't home from camping out last night. He's like clockwork. According to Honey, Jim makes sure he gets back before breakfast or Mrs. Wheeler starts to worry.' A sudden light turned on in Mart's brain. 'Oh, I get it.' He smirked, finally understanding all the arguments between the female members of the Belden household.

Sighing, Helen asked, 'Do you know where Jim usually camps?'

'Only one of about a dozen spots within a mile of Manor House.' Mart replied with a grin. He wondered what sort of punishment was in store for his almost twin when she came home. 'Mom, when Jim goes into the preserve to be alone, he usually doesn't want to be found. That's sort of the point.'

'Let's have something to eat, Helen,' Peter suggested, having listened to the conversation. 'By the time we've finished, it'll almost be time for the kids to exercise the horses. They can use the ride to find Jim and Trixie. I'll give Regan the heads up and get him to go along, just in case our girl has stumbled into a mystery she's not telling us about.'

'Do you really think Trix has a new mystery?' Bobby asked with wide blue eyes. 'She promised to let me help.'

Mart snorted. His retort was cut off by his father's words. 'And just how would you know, Mr. Martin Belden? Your head is either in books to retain your grade point average or your body is with Honey, Di and Dan, without, I might add, your sister in tow.'

'Can you believe dad saying that?' Mart asked the rest of the Bob-Whites a short time later. They were all mounted on their favourite steeds, with Regan on Jupiter leading the party.

'Yes,' Honey stated sadly, knowing she was a much to blame as the rest of the Bob White's for Trixie's withdrawal. 'Think about it Mart. When you go away to college next year, your parents will have two of you to support. Brian's study schedule is so heavy; he really can't afford the time to work, not if he wants to get a full scholarship to Med School. There aren't that many available.'

'Trixie knows,' Di chimed in, 'the only way she can make it to college is on full tuition and board. Your parents just can't afford the three of you at college together. There will only be two years between Trix finishing and Bobby's leaving.'

'That's why she's been studying like there's no tomorrow.' Honey continued. 'Di, Jim and I, our parents can afford to send us where ever we want to go. We only have to do enough to get into a good school.'

'We don't have to get our grades up,' Di smiled, 'but Trix does, and she has to keep them up if she's got any chance of getting a full scholarship.'

'So,' Honey looked guilty, 'when ever Di and I got to talking about secret girl business...'

'Oh, yeah,' Mart sniggered. He and Dan laughed so hard they both nearly fell off their mounts. 'That I can see. Tomboy Trixie joining in your secret girl business, not.'

Honey and Di shared a disdainful look at the boys. There taunt was far to close to the truth. Trixie had used the need to study as an excuse when all the talk about fashion and boys got too much.

'But that's not all,' Dan mirth suddenly stopped, realising the girls were keeping other secrets from them. 'Spill!' he demanded.

'We're out here looking for Trixie and Jim,' Honey's tone made implications she hoped the boys understood.

'I missed it,' Mart remarked mournfully. 'It was right under my nose and I just didn't see it when I know I should have. But I don't see what that's got to do with dad's remarks this morning.'

'You're such a boy sometimes,' Honey rolled her eyes. 'Why do you think Jim's been taking full semesters over the summer?'

Mart and Dan both shrugged, forcing Di to tell them, 'Jim will be done with school by the time Trix goes to college. He'll need to get some teaching experience before doing his masters and starting his school.'

When the boys still looked perplexed, Honey continued, 'Jim will be able to get a position wherever Trixie gets her scholarship.'

There reply was cut off by Regan's, 'Quiet!' His posture alert, Regan was listening intently. 'Did anyone else hear that?' Silence fell and the sound came again. Someone was coming towards them. 'Dan, is there a camp site Jim uses close?'

'There is a clearing just off the bridal path to the left,' Dan replied.

Mr. Maypenny appeared from the path Dan had indicated. A worried look covered his weathered face. 'You folks lookin' for young Jim?'

It didn't take long to hear Mr. Maypenny's story. He had found a truck parked along the access lane to his property the evening before. The two men in the vehicle, one short and surly, the other a nice young chap, had finished there deliveries early. They were using his lane to hide for an hour before taking the truck back to the yard in White Plains and clocking off for the weekend. Mr. Maypenny had chased them off.

When Mr, Maypenny observed the same truck parked in another location early this morning, he had noted the make, model and licence plate. The two men weren't in the vehicle or the immediate surroundings. Half an hour later it'd gone. It wasn't until he had found Jim's abandoned camp a few minutes ago, that he wondered if there could be a connection.

'Honey and Di, ride back to the stables and call Sgt. Molinson. Let him know what's happened and where we are.' Once the girls had left, Regan asked, 'did you find anything at the camp site?'

'Some blood,' Mr. Maypenny confessed, a little confused, 'not enough to cause anyone problems. There were several sets of boot prints that couldn't have been Jim's. They might belong to the two men from the truck, but I couldn't find a matching set where the truck stopped.'

'Any that could have been Trixie's?' Regan queried.

'Maybe, but Regan, there looks like a struggle had taken place.' Worry covered the old man's face. 'Was Trixie camping with Jim?'

'We're not sure,' Mart stated, 'we think they might have been together, because they've both missing.'

'Then we wait for the police,' Regan decided, a chill feeling invading his gut.

Sgt. Molinson took a look at the evidence. After talking to the Beldens and Wheelers, he concluded, 'So they could have just gone off somewhere together. Until we get a match for the blood, Jim might have cut himself. Even the scuffle could have been a tussle between young lovers. There's nothing to tie the truck to the disappearance. It's circumstantial at best. I'm sorry, but until they have been missing 24 hours, I can't file a missing persons report. Why don't you try Jim's lodgings in the city and all his college friends? They might have some idea where they've gone. I'm sure they'll show up soon.'

What he thought was, _my hands are tied. There's nothing to really suggest foul play, even if that is what my gut feeling is telling me. Maybe I can give a friend in the FBI a call when I get back to the station. With Trixie's history, I'd be surprised if this wasn't more sinister than two young lovers running off together._

Matthew Wheeler's thoughts were following a similar train, especially after talking to Peter Belden. _I'm not the chairman of a multinational company, transacting billion dollar deals and retaining complete control without correctly reading a situation. And this situation reeks of intrigue. Besides, Jim's incapable of taking advantage, no matter how tempting_.

'Frankly,' Matt told Peter Belden when Sgt Molinson left, 'I don't believe it. I'm going to see what can be done without the aid of the local constabulary.'

Calling the investigative service his company retained for just such occasions the moment he returned home, Matthew was surprised at his own intuition. He opened his e-mail to find a ransom note. The PI's traced the account to a popular free site. The account had been set up in a net café in New York City the day before. Surveillance video had been easy to obtain for the right price. Tracing the truck Mr. Maypenny had reported lurking in the preserve though the hire company had proved more difficult, and more costly. However, it neatly tied the person hiring the truck to the ransom e-mail when Mr Maypenny could identify the short, surly man in both grainy photos. They had turned up all the evidence required to turn Trixie and Jim's disappearance into a kidnapping.

Sgt Molinson felt relieved when he got the call from Mr. Wheeler. Travelling out to Manor House for a second time that day, he knew his hunch had been on the money. Molinson's FBI friend had managed to be assigned to the case. They commenced an immediate and through investigation. Evidence surfaced suggesting both Jim and Trixie had been tailed for at least a week. The perp was well known to all concerned. With the resources of Matthew Wheeler and the FBI, it wouldn't be long before the suspect and his accomplice was in custody.

_Then_, Molinson thought, _all we have to do is get him to tell us where they are!_


	6. Chapter 6

Six: Reconnaissance

The light diffused into the sleeping cave. Trixie woke slowly. The sand under her body felt unusual, her left eye wouldn't open and the heat emanating from the form lying…

Trixie stifled the yelp before she woke Jim. Memory flooded back. _I want to look at him, really look before he wakes up,_ she realised guiltily_. _

He lay on his belly, using one arm as a pillow. Jim's face was only inches from Trixie's. His expression in slumber was peaceful. It made Trix realise how tightly he held on to his innermost feeling. Every part of his face was finally relaxed and more handsome than she could ever remember. She wanted to reach out and touch Jim. Yet she was afraid the contact would disturb the guilty pleasure of being able to just observe him. Her one working eye drank in every intimate detail, until she came to the scars on his back.

Then she couldn't help it. Trixie just had to reach out her fingers and lightly trace over one of the silver welts. A tear formed in her eye, clouding her vision for a moment, before she wiped it away.

'I don't want your pity,' Jim stated in a hard voice. His green eyes boring into her like twin laser beams.

'That's good,' Trixie hated being caught out like this. It made her defensive. Trixie wasn't about to back down, somehow she knew it was too important. 'Because you don't have it. I was sharing your pain. What you must have suffered before I knew you.'

Jim looked at her, scrutinising her intent before deciding to take Trixie's statement at face value. 'No one ever wanted to share my pain, Trix.' He finally managed before confessing, 'I wouldn't have wanted them to.'

'Maybe, one day you'll tell me about it,' Trixie suggested, so softly he almost missed the words.

'Maybe one day,' he agreed wondering if that day would ever come. In all honesty, Jim didn't think so. _Some things just aren't meant to be shared_, he knew.

Silence enveloped them, as they watched each other. Neither Jim nor Trixie was sure how to break the depressing mood. A loud growl from Jim's stomach broke the stillness. It forced a chuckle from both of them, restoring the atmosphere.

'I'll turn over so you can change,' Jim suggested, facing the opposite wall. 'Then we'll find a way out of here.' When Trixie didn't move immediately, Jim was forced to ask, 'How's the head this morning? Do you need help?'

Shaking her head, Trixie realised Jim couldn't see her. 'No, Jim, I don't need help, but…'

He swore quietly. Jim had lived with the scares on his back for so long he mostly forgot they were there. In company he hid them. _But I won't be able to hide them from Trixie, especially is this is the beginning of my long awaited something._

'He whipped you.' The horror was apparent in her tone. 'More than once!' she exclaimed.

Jim didn't even bother to deny it. 'He did a lot of things to me, Trix. I try not to remember.' Pausing, Jim realised this was the start of an honesty he couldn't afford to back away from. 'The judge sentenced him two years. I could kick myself, because I couldn't stand up and tell a room full of strangers everything.' Jim just hoped Trixie realised how much this conversation was costing his pride. _And I've worked so hard to rebuild that pride since coming to Sleepyside._

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Trixie said softly, 'I wish I could have been there for you, Jim. Mr Wheeler and your attorney wouldn't allow it.'

'Trix,' Jim realised he would have to open up about a lot, if their relationship was going to continue. Closing his eyes helped to say what was on him mind. 'As much as I appreciated the sentiment, I found it really hard to tell strangers what had happened. If someone I really cared about had been there, I wouldn't have been able to say a word. It…it was so humiliating, telling the judge. I was ashamed that I let myself be treated that way for so long.'

'At least you had the courage to get away, Jim.' Trixie attempted to sooth his hurts by once again reaching out to touch Jim. 'A lot of people don't.'

Digesting what she had learnt, Trixie hurried to dress. Her clothes were still damp, but she put them on any way. 'I'm going to get a drink and then take a look around,' she stated, leaving the sleeping cave.

It didn't take Jim long to join her on the floor of the hole. He could immediately see Trixie was trying to contain her excitement. At that moment, Jim knew she had no lasting effects from her head injury_. I'm not sure whether to be glad or sorry,_ he realised. _Trixie's managed to open a can of worms it might take us a while to sort out. Still, I'm glad her secrets out, and mine._

'I know exactly where we are,' Trixie exclaimed, grabbing Jim's hands and doing a little dance.

Jim looked at her sceptically.

'No really,' Trixie's exuberance couldn't be contained, 'last year I had to do a book review for history class when we studied the cold war era. Mr Mulgrave gave us a list of survival books. You know post apocalyptic stuff.'

'And you chose the one that was made into a movie,' Jim teased.

'Yeah – but the movie was just awful.' She wrinkled her nose. 'So I left it playing on the video and went to do something else. When I went back the author was narrating a documentary about the movie and this place. It's called The Hell Hole. He, I think his name was Tim Winston, discovered it when he was in the army. Anyway, he decided to use it as the basis for the book. I got so engrossed in the documentary, I actually read the book. It was really good. The plot goes something like this.'

'It's 1953, in the middle of the cold war and the army want to do some psychological experiments about survival. So they put two men into The Hell Hole for a year to see how they'd survive all alone. When the years up, the men don't know it, but the world has suffered a nuclear war.'

'So there's no rescue?' Jim asked.

'No rescue,' Trixie confirmed. 'Eventually one man goes mad, the other has to defend himself but is hurt badly and dies. Unable to live with the isolation, the mad man dies too.'

'So in the documentary, they talk about why the movie was filmed here. This place is central to the theme of the book. The director explains that the only way in or out is by helicopter. All the equipment and props and stuff had to be brought in with the cast and crew. Because of the cost, they had to shoot the movie from end, when the men where running out of supplies, to beginning, when the supply cave was fully stocked. It took ages to get enough food for the supply cave to look like two men could survive here for a whole year. When they finished, they only took the equipment what was valuable and left the rest.'

'So,' Jim asked, becoming excited. His survival instincts wanted to believe what Trixie was saying but it just seemed like to much of a coincidence. _Then again_, he cut the thought off, leaving it for later, when he could give the problem is complete attention.

'So,' Trixie grinned, rubbing her stomach and pointing to an opening on the opposite side of the hole, 'in that little cave over there, they called it the supply cave in the movie, should be rows and rows of tinned food that the two soldiers survived on for years.'

'I'm not too enthused on there choices,' Jim stated, looking around the piles of cans littering the large two room cave. 'It looks like the director went to a fire sale and just brought up all the old caned stuff they could. What's vegemite*?'

'I don't know, but it looks like tar.' Her mind racing, Trix yelled with delight, 'Jim, I've found a can opener. Maybe we can eat now. I'm starving!'

'Open this tin of fruit, unless you want vegetables for breakfast.' Jim tossed the can after looking at the expiration date and deciding it would be safe. 'We can continue exploring the rest of the caves and see what we can find. When we need to, we'll come back and get some supplies…'

'If you're looking for a way out, Jim,' Trixie interrupted cautiously, 'I don't think there is one. At least, not until the documentary was made three years ago.'

'We have to look, Trix.' Jim didn't like the idea of being trapped down here for any length of time. _With supplies to keep us going, this really is just too much of a coincidence._

Nodding, Trixie followed after Jim. She was starting to consider there questionable good fortune being trapped in the hole and yet have the resources to survive. _Someone's deliberately put us here, but who and why?_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven: Discovery

Trixie and Jim found the kitchen cave next door. It held one army grey folding table and two chairs. Another table with a kerosene lamp which converted to a camp stove but no fuel, two forks, two spoons, two regulation enamel army plates, one pot but not much else. Two other caves held an army cot a piece and a trunk. The contents of the trunks totalled eight olive green army t-shirts, four sets of fatigues, two canteens, one multipurpose camping tool with three different sized blades, three pencils, one diary which hadn't been written in, six pairs of socks and two pairs of boots. The boots were too big for Trixie and too small for Jim, making them effectively useless.

'Well that looks like it for this side of the hole,' Jim stated disdainfully. Each of the caves was little more than an impression in the rock with a small opening into the hole. There was no way out, not even the glimmer of hope. 'Let's take a look on the other side of the stream. Maybe we might have more luck.'

Setting off at a fast trot, Jim asked over his shoulder, 'Do you know exactly where we are, Trix?'

'Virginia,' she answered, panting with the effort to keep up. Jim's longer stride demonstrated his determination to find a way out. 'In the south, near the Appalachian Mountains.'

'That's almost 500 miles from Sleepyside.' He stopped suddenly, turning to look at Trixie. 'You're sure,' he queried, 'absolutely sure we're in Virginia?'

'Yes,' Trixie replied with certainty. But her mind refused to let go of her earlier thoughts. 'Who do you think took us Jim,' she asked, 'and why?'

'I've been thinking about that, too.' He confessed before asking, 'Have you remembered anything more from Saturday morning?'

Trixie shook her head despondently. 'Do you think it would give us a clue?' she questioned.

'Maybe, maybe not,' Jim set his mouth in a grim line. His mind was calculating facts and figures to come up with, 'whoever did this had to have resources. I mean to transport us 500 miles in a day and get us down into this hole. They would have to have had access to a truck and a helicopter at least. Not to mention carrying us from my camp to their transport.'

'Maybe someone saw something?' Trixie said out loud, not believing a word. Scepticism greeted her idea. 'What time did I come crashing into your camp?' She asked.

'About 7.30 in the morning, it was about the same time at night when I regained consciousness, here. Twelve hours, plenty of time to get us to Virginia.'

'That still doesn't answer who or why.' Frustration clouded Trixie's voice.

'I'm convinced there had to be at least two, one to sneak up on me from behind and one chasing you through the preserve.' Jim was verbalising his thoughts. 'They must have been watching you Trix, to know your movements. Did anything strange happen in the last week?'

'You mean apart from everything I told you about Moms and I arguing.' Trixie replied sarcastically before sighing. 'My minds been kinda occupied with other things. I don't remember anything strange happening or feeling like a mystery was brewing. Besides, what makes you think I was the target?'

'They were chasing you.' Jim reminded her. The picture of Trixie bursting out of the undergrowth still haunted Jim.

'But you said I barely crashed into your camp,' Trix carefully recalled Jim's versions of events, 'when someone knocked you out. Maybe our abductors were already waiting for you and just chased me to the same location.'

'I guess that could make sense.' Jim considered, then realised, 'only if you knew exactly where I was camping. And you didn't because I didn't tell anyone where I was going.' Jim didn't want to consider he might have been followed without his knowledge.

Lost in their own introspections, Jim made a start on the other caves in the hole. Three proved to be shallow indentations which held nothing. The last opening was very different.

'Ohh, I forgot about this,' Trixie exclaimed with delight, her depressing thoughts momentarily forgotten. 'The army, in there wisdom, realised the men would need fresh fruit and vegetables. So they left enough supplies to grow a small food garden. The one in the movie was a fake, but these tools and seed packets look like we could use them if we had to.'

'Don't you get the feeling this is all just a little to contrived, Trix?' Jim asked. 'I mean, if we really needed too, we could live down here for a long time. So far, the only real need I can see would be for meat, or at least a good source of protein. I've noticed bones around the rim, as thought the occasional animal fell into the hole.'

'I wondered about that too,' she confessed. 'Jim, that brings us back to the same question. Who put us in the hole and why? I mean if they wanted to get rid of us, they had the perfect opportunity back at your camp. We were both unconscious. So why keep us alive?'

'The only people I can think who'd have the resources would be Martinez and his gang. After all, they nearly drowned you and then, if your brothers and I hadn't found you on that old steam boat…' Jim shivered at the close call.

Trixie gulped at the memory. It was the only time she had spent in hospital. 'Jim, the police followed up all the leads, but international gun runners, well, they would be part of a larger criminal organisation.' Stopping, Trixie thought her theory through and came up with more questions. 'It still doesn't explain me screaming for our attacker not to hurt you again. Dick was the only criminal who ever got the better of you.'

'Well,' Jim's mind was reeling, 'There's usually only two reasons for kidnapping,' he explained, attempting to make sense out of this situation. 'Ransom and revenge.'

'I guess we have the revenge angle covered, but I can't see them waiting that long. Not with connections and brutality on there side. They could have just killed us and their revenge would have been perfect.' Trixie theorised. 'And everyone knows Moms and Dad couldn't pay a ransom, especially helping Brian and next year Mart with living expenses at college. They had to take out a mortgage on the farm. Your dad would be more of a target. It would also explain taking you and putting us in this hole. They would have to keep us alive as proof or they wouldn't get their money.'

'That's the why, but the who?' Jim carefully considered.

'What…what about…?' After all of Jim's revelations this morning, Trixie was loath to make the suggestion.

'Who, Trix?' Jim demanded, his own mind coming to a similar conclusion.

'Jonesy.' Before Jim could utter a denial, Trixie made him listen. 'He's ruthless, he knows about your fortune, he's hurt you before, and he realises there's a connection between you and me. It makes sense Jim.'

'He wouldn't have the resourced to pull this off.'

'He might if he was working with someone, like Martinez or whoever is left of his associates. No, Jim, listen please. Jonesy would be out of prison by now. He's the type who'd consider revenge. At first he thinks about taking me. If you were to give him your fortune…'

'I'd give than man every last cent if he abducted you, Trix.' Jim interrupted hotly, 'if it meant getting you back safely. You…you mean more to me than money…or even my school.'

'I know you would and thank you,' Trixie smiled, before returning to her train of thought. 'Jonesy would have both the ransom and revenge. Now if he met someone in prison, who had contact with Martinez and his cronies…'

'I see where you going with this. Dad, my dad would pay a ransom and the gun running cartel would get revenge. We're so far from home, no one is likely to look for us here and we're in a hole there's no escape from. It's all very tidy, but we can't prove any of it.'

'No,' Trixie sighed wearily, 'it's all just supposition.'

Neither one of them wanted to voice the other thought running through their head, _it's also hopeless if it's true._


	8. Chapter 8

Eight – Frustration

They'd been trapped in The Hole for a day when Jim suspected Trixie was right. There was no way out. He'd catalogued every crack and crevasse in his mind as he inspected each cave with minute care. In the darkness at the rear of Water Cave, lay a very dim possibility for escape. Low down, in the darkest corner, Jim had discovered an opening. Further exploration turned up a rabbit burrow. While it might lead to freedom for the rabbits, Trixie and Jim size prohibited them from using the tunnel.

_At least it will give us rabbit stew,_ Jim realised, _once I construct a submerged kettle in the hottest part of the pool so we can cook._

They'd been confined in The Hole for a week when Jim knew, with all certainty, that they were trapped. None of his careful exploration had turned up a glimmer of hope. There was simply no possibility of escape. The only way in or out of their prison, was scaling the shear walls.

'And that,' Jim muttered, frustration colouring his tone, 'we are unable to do with the equipment we have!'

At first Trixie had gleefully joined in the search. It was fun to just be with Jim, even if she knew his investigation would prove futile. The last two years had seen him come home from college every second Saturday night and holidays. But with the other Bob Whites and the Wheeler family claiming some of his time and Jim's need to get out into the preserve at least once a month, there was very little time left for Trixie to commandeer. New York City, and Jim weren't that far away, yet it might as well have been an exotic holiday destination. On the rare occasion, when the moon and stars aligned, Jim and Trix managed to spend an hour alone. Usually it was in the guise of exercising the horses. It was never enough for Trixie.

Jim's frustration grew at being unable to find an escape. His temper, cool and tolerant at first, became shorter as the number of days trapped in the hole increased. Forced to spend almost every waking moment in each others company, Trixie's understanding of his character improved. He was patient, tenacious and careful. People assumed Jim's temper was quick, because of his colouring. It wasn't even close to the truth. Jim simmered for a long time before finally losing emotional control. When he did, James Frayne was contrite almost immediately, disappointed with himself at his expression of internal irritation. Trixie wondered how much of his personality was the direct result of the years he'd spent under the supervision of his stepfather.

'A little of a good thing is enough,' Trixie said under her breath.

After three days together, she realised how true that statement really was. Spending every moment with Jim and his growing dissatisfaction, as much as she loved him, she found their sudden and enforced proximity challenging.

Trixie attempted to find other interest to occupy her time. Truth be told, she was less than enthusiastic about finding an escape route while Jim continued to be utterly determined. Trixie knew how fruitless the search would prove. Jim had a huge disappointment coming and Trix knew she would have to be there for the aftermath. It wouldn't be pretty but at least it wouldn't last long.

Finally pulling out the tools to start cultivating the ground, Trixie started the garden she knew they would need for fresh supplies. Watching Jim out of the corner of her eye, he continued his fruitless search from one cave to another. He'd been over every inch of the sheer rock wall at least a dozen times.

The day soon disappeared. Standing back to admire the amount of work she'd achieved, Trixie wondered why this didn't seem like the chore it was at home. Her rows of tilled soil would need water tomorrow to further soften the ground and then another going over with the hoe before they could slow an early summer crop.

Laughing at herself, Trixie appreciated her aching muscles and sore hands. The exercise had improved her mood. At least she had something useful to occupy her mind and body. Looking down at her palm's, Trix became aware of the blisters. They covered almost every square inch of her right hand. Shaking her head, Trixie unexpectedly recognized the need to achieve her goal safely, and that would mean more slowly. In her haste, friction from the spade handle had caused the wounds on her palms. Her left hand, toughened from riding and being less dominant, hadn't suffered nearly as much.

Evening would be here soon. As the light started to fade, Jim would be forced to give up his exploration. Standing by the stream, Trixie gently washed the brown dirt from her hands so she could begin to prepare supper. Her hands hurt more than she wanted to admit but she still had the evening meal to prepare. Jim hadn't built the cooking pot he had promised. But then, Jim was still counting on getting them out and wasn't thinking of long term projects.

_Tonight it will have to be slightly warmed canned vegetables as a soup, again, _Trixie groaned. She had found a use for the vegemite, it made great stock. When combined with several cans of mixed vegetables, the soup was, well if not delicious, at least tasty.

'I guess I should make that frame so we can use the heat from the spring to cook,' Jim had approached in his usual quiet manner. 'And catch one of those rabbits to give our meals some variety.'

His words caught Trixie off guard. In their week together, Trixie had learnt that Jim's thoughts were often in tune with hers. She turned to him and smiled because once again they had the same idea at the same time. Gesturing to the evidence of her afternoon of toil, Jim went to take her small hand in his. She recoiled, even though Trixie knew he needed the contact to counteract his growing disappointment after another fruitless search. Frowning, he tenderly turned her hand over, only to discover the reason for her discomfort.

The disappointment and frustration that had been building over the last week finally found an outlet.

'You have to be more careful.' Jim bellowed, relieved to finally have a vent for his pent up aggression. 'Neither of us can afford to get sick. What if these get infected?' he asked rhetorically because they both knew the answer to that question.

Trixie couldn't help it, tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. At least the swelling on the left side of her face had decreased, leaving a fading yellow bruise which now glistened wetly. The tears came faster as Jim continued to stand stock still and glare at her. Finally a sob of utter distress escaped her control.

Taking her gently into his embrace, Jim pleaded 'Don't cry, Shamus. I hate it when you cry.' He was fighting his own miserable frustrations and barely keeping the moisture gathering in his eye's contained. Forcing her slightly away from him, Jim sighed, making a decision he was sure he would regret. Jim loathed openly expressing his deepest emotions, especially when they showed his vulnerability. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling at you. Well I was, but I didn't mean too. It's just…I feel so discouraged.' Pausing, he added. 'Talk to me, Shamus. Tell me what going through you mind.' He willed her to say something, anything but she didn't. Trixie continued to sob quietly. 'We have to communicate with each other down here.' Jim pleaded. 'We only have us.'

'I don't think we'll ever get out of here, Jim.' Trixie moaned, burying herself further into Jim's arms. 'At first I could convince myself this was a wonderful vacation. Just you and me, finally alone and spending time together. But we always go home when the vacations over. And I can't see a way out of here any time soon.'

'I know.' He sounded defeated. 'Do you have any idea how much it hurts me, to know we're trapped and I can't get us out of this?'

Shaking her head, Trixie looked up into Jim's tortured green eyes. Now she had more than some idea. 'You don't like feeling trapped, do you Jim?'

'Remember when we were in the living room at Ten Acers just after you and Honey found me. I told you about the first time I tried to run away from Jonesy?'

'He tied you up, hand and foot for three days.' Trixie had closed her eyes to remember the conversation from so long ago. 'You feel like its happening again.' She stated, china blue eyes studying his reactions.

'Worse,' Jim grimaced, 'this time I have your welfare to consider too. If something happened to you Shamus, I don't think I'd want to live.'

The reality of their situation had finally set in for both of them. By mutual agreement, supper was forgotten. They climbed the steps to their sleeping cave, undressed and huddled together for support. Sleep and conversation eluded them for much of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine - Interrogation

'So let's go over this again,' Agent Anthony Silvers sighed warily. He'd been at this for hours. Time, he knew, was running out. If he didn't get something out of this guy soon, it would be too late for the kids. They'd been gone almost a week before their abductor had been taken into custody. It had taken another two days to make him squeal.

'Look,' the short, surly man folded his arms across his chest in a closed gesture, 'I've told you everything I know.'

'So start from the beginning again, Jones.' He managed to put enough menace into his word to cause a reaction. 'You were sent to prison for abusing a minor and released from prison nine moths ago.' Silvers had heard this tail twice. It hadn't taken long to realise all they had was the fall guy.

'They let me out,' Jonesy spat, eyeing the government man as though it was his fault. 'Just like that. No money, no job, nowhere to go. You lot didn't care. That's when Mr. Smith drove up and told me to get in. Told me we had a mutual interest in the welfare of a rich young man living in upstate New York. I knew who he was talking about straight off. Said he had a solution to the problem that maybe I'd like to help with. Smithy promised me the brat's fortune in exchanged for my help. Who was I to say no? If it wasn't for the ungrateful…'

After some prompting, Jonesy continued. 'The truck farm outside Albany was still in my name. Smithy gave me a small advance, saying it would take time to put his plans into action. He needed to find out about the brat and his girl. In the mean time we needed a place to stay. I did the place up, best I could. We lived there until a couple of weeks ago. Smithy said it was finally time to make our move.'

'You sound like you would have liked to "make your move" earlier.' Silvers questioned.

'Yeh, I was ready the day I got out. That little brat and his girl was the reason for me being incarcerated. He owed me, big time. But Smithy, he said we had to wait, get everything ready, and make the plan foolproof. He was the one with the money and know-how. I just had to bite my tongue and wait.'

Silvers wondered how Smithy had managed to achieve that. After reading this guy's records, Silvers knew anger management wasn't Jones strong points. Neither was patience.

'Wednesday, week before last, Smithy says were on. Just like that, we drive down to New York. He gives me the low down on the brat's movements. I mean everything. What time he gets up in the morning, when his classes start, who his friends are and when he goes home to them fancy new parents of his.' Shanking his head as thought he couldn't quite believed it, Jonesy continued. 'Smithy just wants me to follow him for a couple of days. Says he has a personal bone to pick with the brat's girlfriend. When we get the two of them together, that's when we'll make our move. The info Smithy gave me on the brat was unreal. Friday he goes home, collects his camping gear and heads out for the weekend. That was a change in his usual pattern. We have him alone in the woods without any witnesses and Smithy says we have the perfect opportunity. Except that nosey old codger, still Smithy took care of him. Acts real nice and he brought it.' Jonesy shook his head, still unbelieving of the fact.

'Smithy and me, we head back to New York Friday night. He has to meet up with some people and I went to set up the e-mail account. We went back the next day. The brat was still out playing woodsman alone. Smithy said he'd get the girl to our location and I was to be ready to take the brat down cause we'd have to move fast once we had them. I knew Smithy was one mean mother, but even I wouldn't punch a girl out like that.'

'What happened next,' Silvers coxed, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of such violence being used against a defenceless young woman.

'Tied the pair of them up, they were both out cold, then put them in the back of the truck and drove to New York. Smithy dropped me off at another internet café to send the ransom note. Says the brat and the girl are his problem now and he would be in touch in a couple of day to make sure I got my reward. I was to go back to Albany and wait for the cash to be delivered. He'd take care of the lovebirds until the money was safely in my hands.'

'And he never called.' Silvers asked quietly.

The only answer he received was a shake of Jonesy's head and a string of expletives.

'What do you think?' Molinson asked his long time friend behind the one-way glass. The pair had been watching the entire interview in silence.

'He's more stupid than he looks.' Frustration showed on Agent Brent Withers face. 'He's as much a victim as Jim and Trixie. Jones has been set up from the start. Smithy, that's it. Smithy. It's the only clue we have. Some guy called Smithy. Smithy's money, Smithy's time, Smithy's plan. Well Jones might regret ever having anything to do with Smithy.'

'We have a description of him,' Molinson tried to look on the bright side. It was a flickering match in a howling wind.

'Great,' Withers returned. 'The composite Maypenny and Jones compiled drew a blank in every data base we put the picture through. Smithy let Jones open the e-mail account, send the ransom note to Wheeler, hire the truck and, finally, stay in New York to collect the money. There isn't one shred of proof that this Smithy was ever involved in the kidnap of a minor and abduction. If this Smithy is half as accomplished as Jones is telling us, he's deliberately picked and groomed Jones to be the fall guy. Apart from Maypenny, Smithy could be a figment of Jones's imagination. Without Maypenny's corroboration, we'd think Jones was making the guy up to place the blame elsewhere.'

After a pause of several minutes, while the two law enforcement officers watched their colleague finish up with Jonesy, Molinson finally said. 'So were do you think the kids are.'

'At the bottom of a great big hole somewhere.' Pausing for effect, Withers finished his thought aloud. 'Somewhere we're not supposed to find them until it's too late.'

'If it isn't too late already,' Molinson whispered under his breath.

'So what's the next step,' Matthew Wheeler asked the sergeant when he had been apprised of the situation later the same day. They sat in the Wheelers New York apartment, in the room belonging to Jim until recently. Now it was the headquarters for a team of highly skilled professional investigators, employed to oversee the recovery of Jim and Trixie. The most senior member of the team sat unobtrusively beside Mr. Wheeler, taking notes.

'Brent is going to re-open every case Trixie managed to fall into.' Molinson sighed warily. It wasn't going to be an easy task. He could think of at least two international investigations, with possible criminal syndicate undertones which might be all but impossible to re-examine. 'The FBI is hoping to find a connection between Jones, Trixie and some one or some group with the resources to pull this off.'

'I see.' Stroking his chin, Matt understood. His team had already commenced their investigation. Matt only hired the best, and some of these men came very highly recommended and with exceptional educational and training abilities. 'How can I help?'

'I'm glad you asked.' Molinson replied before handing over the identikit drawing of Smithy. This was the real reason for breaking code, and telling Mr Wheeler everything he knew. If anyone was going to find the kids, it was a man with the wealth, tenacity and resources of an international corporation behind him. Matthew Wheeler wouldn't let this investigation slide into obscurity because of a lack of information or international politics.

'Thank you, Sgt Molinson,' Matthew dismissed the officer and walked him to the door.

He and his team had work to do. Looking down at the picture, Matthew handed it to Sam. Mr. Maypenny had furnished them with much the same image five days ago. So far they had uncovered five aliases for the man know as Smithy, but not his true identity. All his assumed personas lead back to Mississippi around the time Matthew's company purchased a military aviation contract. Trixie Belden had lead the Bob White's into a mystery resulting in the capture of an International gun running ring. Neither Matthew Wheeler nor his team believed in coincidence.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten - Worth the Wait

Another week passed before their veggie patch was established. Jim was forced to do most to the work while Trixie's right hand healed. He was fastidious about looking after the wound. It took up time. Time was a commodity they had in abundance.

Jim revisited the supply cave. Each tin was checked for its expiry date, catalogued, sorted and stored in a logical order. He finally rigged up the submerged kettle for slow cooking in the heated pool and they had there first rabbit meal. Going through the rest of the items they'd found in the other caves, Jim established their camp to his exacting standards. Then boredom set in.

'I'm…' Trix didn't want to say bored, that would sound too ungrateful, given they were alive.

There really was nothing to do down here. No books or TV or friends. Trixie couldn't just pick up the phone or go for a ride. Even the scenery became monotonous, even if it was magnificent, after a few days. Nothing changed and there were no distractions from their situation. Of course there was Jim to talk to, but Trixie was finding _**he **_was very self-contained, even though he was trying to be more open with his feeling.

'I love you just the way you are, Trix.' Jim smiled up at the pacing figure before him. There weren't many moments when she just sat, or stood still. 'But I fear you're natural exuberance and energy is going to…well…I think you might need to learn to slow down.'

Turning, she looked intently at the man. Jim sat quietly, a contented expression on his face. His long legs crossed. He looked serene, basking in the midday sun by the stream. Trixie sighed, attempting to calm her agitation.

'Brian tells me that all the time,' Trix confessed, confused by her thoughts. 'I can't help it. I feel so…so…frustrated.'

'We both do, Trix,' Jim spoke soothingly. 'We each have a different ways of expressing our emotions. You get worked up and have to get rid of all the excess energy.'

'While you sit calmly.' Trixie had attempted a teasing tone, but it didn't come off. The words sounded like an accusation.

'I'm anything but calm.' Jim stated, some of his inner turmoil finally breaking through his hard fought composure. 'I learnt along time ago, that to express my emotions outwardly only got me into more trouble. I bottle, Trix. I analyse, dissect and then attempt to come up with a solution. The times I can't find that solution, or the problem turns out to be anything but logical, well…that's when I don't cope very well. My life has been all about control or a lack of it.'

Trixie didn't quite know how to take that statement. So she walked over to the stream and plopped herself down beside him. At times like this, Jim needed physical reassurance that someone, anyone cared for him and wasn't afraid to show it. Talking about his emotions left him extremely vulnerable. Trixie's arm snaked around his waist and she leaned into his warmth. A contented sigh escaped.

'You always know how to make me feel better about myself, Trix,' the confession had been torn from Jim as he returned her affectionate embrace.

'You're the only one who can slow me down long enough to think about other peoples feelings. Well,' she grinned up at him, 'maybe Honey's legendary tact can do it too. But your disapproval always cut me to the bone.'

'Tonight.' Looking down into her blue eye's, Jim made a promise of the word. 'We'll lie in the middle of the hole and watch the sunset. We'll just watch it, Trix. No moving, no talking, not until it's over.'

'I don't think I've ever done that before.' She conceded.

'I can believe that.' He laughed. Turning serious, Jim enquired. 'Have you ever had the time to slow down, be quiet and just observe. I mean apart from being on one of your mysteries.'

Shaking her head, a mass of golden curls shone in the sunlight. The sight took Jim's breath away. Trixie had never appeared more beautiful or tempting to him than in this quiet shared moment.

'Well maybe I can help you discover how to stop and smell the roses,' Jim grinned, realising how easy it would be to fall headlong into something neither of them really wanted to stop, something they really shouldn't start down in the hole.

'It's not like we don't have the time,' Trixie rolled her eyes.

'My point exactly,' Jim replied. He knew he was trying to convince himself more than Trixie. 'So lets just stop for a while, slow down and enjoy spending time doing things we took for granted before our little holiday.'

'OK,' Trixie agreed easily, getting to her feet. Taking up a large tin they had converted to a watering can, she headed towards the stream. 'That means I have to get all my garden chores out of the way this afternoon and then take a bath in the pool.'

Watching her retreating backside, Jim smiled. _That's my Trixie_, he reflected, _she might have heard the words, but she missed my meaning entirely._

That evening found Jim and Trixie lying side by side as the day was waning. The ground was hard and uncomfortable, but the colours of the sun, merging and changing, as the orb set made these small irritations seem trivial.

'I hadn't realised how beautiful this could be,' Trix commented once the golden globe had finally settled below the horizon and twinkling stars filled the sky.

'If we wait another hour or so, a full moon will rise.' Jim hoped Trixie would take the hint. He was enjoying just laying beside her in companionable silence.

'Really,' she whispered a little breathlessly. 'Can we just stay here and watch.'

Jim turned onto his side and reached out a hand. At first he thought he would tug that irresistible curl, but he found he wanted to run his hand through her locks. Giving in to the temptation, his action drew her gaze and a soft moan of pleasure.

'We're going to have to be careful, Trix,' he commented. 'The normal rules don't apply down here.'

Trix wasn't completely naive, after all TV had a lot to answer for. 'No cold showers,' she grinned wickedly.

'For you either, Trix,' Jim reminded, undeterred. He needed to spell it out for her. The implications could be disastrous if they allowed their feeling free rein. 'And no privacy. Trix,' he continued more seriously, 'I didn't realise why I was pushing myself so hard to finish school a year early. Laying here with you now, I wonder if I unconsciously planned to follow you, where ever you went to college. Nobody has ever made me feel as safe and uninhibited as you do. I find myself telling you things…things I've never intended to tell anyone.'

Rasing herself up on one elbow, Trix asked, 'Do you feel like we've always known each other, like there was just no other alternative but us?'

'Yes,' the whisper was torn from the depths of his very soul. Once again Jim's fingers itched to touch her. Tracing the curve of her face, Jim's hand slid down to her chin. He found he couldn't break the contact.

'That's what started my argument with Moms,' Trixie confessed, her blue eyes drowning in his gaze. She not longer hesitated to tell Jim the entire truth. Trixie knew now was the time to be entirely open about her feelings for him. Something, just outside her understanding, had changed between them in the last few days. Their enforced time in the Hole imposed the changed that would have happened eventually. 'I told her I would follow you to college and maybe even live with you, it that's what it took for you to learn to trust me, to love me.'

'The only way we'd live together is with a ring on your finger.' Jim disengaged himself from Trixie by sitting up. It was the only way he could stop his fingers from wandering further. The emotion between them was too powerful to fight. Yet if he didn't stop it now, it could lead to something he knew neither of them was ready for.

'I know that Mr Honourable.' Trixie rolled her eyes and sat up beside him. 'But if that's what it took…'

'You were prepared to do that, Shamus – marry me…' He sounded astounded.

'I never had any intention of being with any one else Jim.' Trixie confirmed matter-of-factly. 'I would have waited until you were done with college, if I knew I'd have you in the end. You're the only person I ever wanted.'

Flopping down onto the hard ground, Jim let out a groan of monumental proportions. 'You can't tell a guy that Trix,' Jim grunted, squeezing his eyes closed, 'and hope not to get a response.'

She was on him before he could take evasive action. 'Maybe all I want is a response.' The softly whispered word came from very close to his ear. Her breath tickled the hair on his neck as the rest of his body came alive. While his good intentions softened, other parts did the exact opposite.

'Shamus,' holding onto the last threads of honourability, Jim had to stop this before it went any further, even though it was killing him to do so.

Before he could say another word, Trixie took the initiative by grazing her lip along his neck and capturing mouth. She got her response. It was faster and more devastating than she could ever have imagined.

_So this is what it's like_, she marvelled, _to finally be kissed by James Frayne. _


	11. Chapter 11

AN – OK, so I wanted to have this finished by November 2011!

I've added an extra chapter to abducted because, reading through it, it's just not finished. So many of you wanted to know how the scene between Trix and Jim ended. So here it is.

The rest will be continued in Book 2 – Discovered. To all who've been waiting so patiently, I hope you like it (yes the first chapter is written). I've had the outline on my computer but life got in the way. I hope to have this series complete by the end of this year. Hint – the more reviews, the faster I type.

* * *

'Trix,' the word came out muffled, soft, like a cry from a starving man who'd seen food and realised just how hungry he actually felt. For Jim, the same emotions cruised along every nerve fibre and neuron he possessed. He wanted, needed Trixie with every cell in his body.

He'd imagined this situation, being alone and kissing Trixie. The image plagued his mind almost every day since he'd met her at fifteen. In the years since, he'd matured and grown into a man. Boyhood fantasies transformed into intimate dreams of the emerging woman he'd fallen in love with. Eventually those dreams became romantic in nature before finally turning erotic. James Frayne managed to tame the images by removing himself from temptation. He built up a wall of honesty, reliability and stayed away from Trixie. Jim found it impossible to be alone with his special girl. He ensured the other Bob Whites surrounded and distracted them when he managed a weekend home from College.

Yet in the depths of his soul, his honourable subconscious demanded he listen to reason. This was neither the time nor the place to start something between them. He needed to find the courage within himself to call a halt to their rapidly spiralling out of control passions.

'Trix,' he tried again, louder and more persistent this time.

She didn't hear his plea. Like him, Trixie had become caught in the moment. Her lips still pressed softly against his. In her innocents she opened her mouth. Jim couldn't help himself. In one mad moment of surrender, he eagerly accepted the invitation to taste her unique essence. Feeling himself drowning as his tongue explored then plundered Trixie's depths, his conscious once again stirred. This time it refused to be submerged beneath his newly awoken desire. Painfully it challenged his honerability.

'Trix,' this time Jim rolled them over. With Trixie now beneath him, she could feel the evidence of his arousal for her. Blue eye's pleaded, begging him not to pull away. If she'd been more aware, moved even an inch, Jim's desire might have won over sensibility.

Placing a hand either side of her head, Jim pushed away, opening a gap. The cooling night air rushed in, as did his better judgement. 'We have to stop,' the words came out more harshly than he'd intended. They'd been aimed mostly at himself.

Hurt lanced through Trixie's expression as she stared up at Jim unintelligibly. For a moment she didn't understand what happened to make him stop. The last few minutes formed the most intense and intimate moments of her life. Tears welled in the corners of her clear blue eyes as the feeling of rejection coalesced. From somewhere she found the courage to keep them contained. Feeling rebuffed, Trixie struggled from beneath Jim. Creating a wide space between them, she lifted her face to the night sky. Sitting crossed legged, the emotional distance between them seem suddenly unreachable.

'Trix,' Jim attempted to bridge the gap he'd created. Taking in a long, slow breath, he considered his next words very carefully. Whatever came out of his mouth would set the precedent for the remainder of their relationship.

Moving slowly, he came to a sitting position directly opposite Trixie. Closing his eyes, the only way he could broach the subject he needed to talk about, Jim finally felt able to speak. 'You've been completely honest about how far you'd go to secure my feeling for you tonight, Trix,' he started, desperately wanting to open his lids and see her reaction to his heartfelt tone, but he couldn't. James Frayne wouldn't chance his future happiness on making an error. 'I have to be just as honest with you if we're going to take this further.'

Jim felt Trixie's disbelieving stare, accompanied by a dramatic eye roll. He thought he heard her say something negative under her breath. Forcing himself to keep calm, to think logically, Jim knew what he had to communicate if he wanted his special girl to listen to him.

'I love you Trixie but I'm afraid,' his words earned her anger and disbelief. Jim felt it in waves emanating off her. Finding the courage, he lifted his eyelids, unsure if he could continue with the resentment he saw there. Trixie's body language obstructive, her arms crossed and face set in stone. She dared him to continue.

'The first night we spent here,' Jim deliberately allowed some of the trepidation he felt to infuse into his tone, 'when you confessed your feelings, I said we had to sit down with your parents and set some ground rules. We need those ground rules here, even more than back in Sleepyside. It's been three weeks, Trix, and we haven't managed to find a way out. What if we'd given into our hormones tonight?'

Unwilling to surrender the point to Jim, Trixie sat in stony silence. At first she'd taken the rejection of her advances personally. Once her resentment had faded, she'd come to her senses quickly. Finally, the little clues Jim had been hinting at over the last three weeks coalesced in her mind and she understood his fear because Trixie suddenly felt it too.

'Have you had your period yet?' he attempted to get the conversation started once again. _Not very subtle Frayne_, he chastised, unable to think of any other way to bring up the awkward topic, _since you've spent every moment with Trixie and would know it she had. Still it got my point across if the look on her face is anything to go by._

_Well_, Trixie couldn't look at him another moment. Lowering her gaze to a particularly interesting rock, she glowered at it for all her worth. _That topic is supposed to be out of bounds. Now I understand why Jim found it hard to look at me after we stopped kissing._

As the silence elongated, Trixie realised Jim wanted an answer. Shaking her head provided all the reaction she could give him. If her life depended on it, Trixie couldn't have gotten a word past the lump in her throat as the implications of their near encounter hit home.

'I think we need to slow down,' Jim offered carefully. 'Over the next couple of months we can track your cycle…'

Trixie's head came up at the speed of lightening. 'Jim,' she started in a strangled voice, finding the subject too private to discuss openly. 'How,' swallowing hard, she tried again with our success.

'You're not the only one who's done their homework, Trix,' he offered gently. Cheeks red, Jim had to continue, to spell out their options so they could move forward. 'I can't run out to the corner store for condoms and while you might have been thinking about starting on contraception, it's not available to us right now. Accidents can't happen while we're still down here, so that leaves us with the old rhythm method. I'm not willing to take the chance until we're both ready and the time is right. We need to track at least your next two cycles to be sure when it will be safe and give us time to grow into our relationship.'

'If,' Trixie hesitated only to see the fear in Jim's green gaze, 'we've counted the days correctly, I'm due tomorrow.'

The astounded look on Jim's face finally made Trixie let out a muffled giggle. 'Mom and Dad used that method after my birth. They slipped up with Bobby. When my period first started,' Trixie's blush rivalled Jim's now, 'she explained it really well. So well, your mom and Mrs Lynch asked her to talk to Honey and Di.'

'Oh,' he offered, unsure what else he needed to say.

'Jim,' Trixie pleaded, bringing his attention to her in an instant. 'I feel just as uncomfortable about this as you, but you're right. We have to be honest with each other. My cycles are thirty days long. I did some reading and you can tell when a woman's fertile by the kind of mucus she produces. It's not safe unless you're aiming to create a baby on those days.'

'Oh,' he replied for the second time in the same minute, not sure what to do or say now.

'Jim?' Trix asked, biting her lip.

'Yeah,' he answered with a curious look on his face.

'Do you think we'll ever get out of here?' Fear lacing her words, Trixie had come to the conclusion it'd be a long time before anyone happened across them.

'I have to hope,' Jim stated emphatically, 'because without hope the soul dies. All those years with Jonesy, sometimes only the hope of escaping kept me sane.'

The mood had completely changed. By mentioning his nemesis, Jim had deliberately forced their strained bond to become closer. As much as he hated talking about the man or the time he'd spent under his guardianship, it linked their emotions.

'Tell me about it,' Trixie requested. Mentally she recognised the olive branch Jim offered.

'Come over here and lay with me, Trix,' Jim almost pleaded. He couldn't continue without her at his side. Trixie always offered Jim belief in himself. 'No funny stuff, I promise.'

'I trust you, Mr Honourable,' she teased, moving to lie as they had an hour earlier. 'Look,' Trixie pointed to the sky, 'the moon finally up.'

'One night, about a month before I finally escaped, I remember looking up at a moon just like this one, and thinking about my dad,' Jim spoke in a quiet, reverent manner, 'that's what gave me the courage to make another break for my freedom.'

The moon waxed, then waned and still Jim and Trixie sat in the middle of the hole, connecting in an intimate level they'd never dared before. As the sun rose, they finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Spooned against each other, it began another phase of their relationship.


End file.
